As Leaves Change
by Crazy-Franky101
Summary: As the leaves change in the autumn, I have changed over the centuries. I've watched many things come and go, but one thing has never changed until now: No one ever believed in me. Jack/Jamie, OC/Bunnymund.
1. Prologue

**I was inspired by Rise of the Guardians to write this- and frankly, this is the first thing I'm writing in a VERY long time that isn't school-related. I apologize for my rusty writing skills. Hopefully, they get better as this moves along. I'll let you get to the story now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or any of its characters.  
**

Prologue

I don't remember much of anything about how I came to be. I just remember being gently pulled from a thick, comforting haze. It was like I was waking up from a dream that I couldn't seem to remember the details of.

I had a vague sense of why I was being pulled from the haze, but it wasn't completely there. Like a foggy memory- one that my mind was subconsciously trying to push back. Hide.

The first thing I remember seeing was the moon. It felt strangely right for it to be the first thing I saw. Like seeing an old friend for the first time in years. It made me feel safe. Comforted.

The oddest thing, though, was that the moon told me something. It reminded me who I was, and what I was meant to do. But yet- it hadn't told me anything. It was as if the moon was simply reminding me of the things I never should have forgotten.

It was reminding me who I was, but yet, it felt like it wasn't telling me everything. It felt like there were things I was forgetting- important things. But at the same time, they didn't feel so important anymore. Like if I remembered them it would only weigh me down.

Those things didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter who I was or what I was before- all that mattered was who I had become, and what I had to do.

Somehow I knew that all of those "important" things would come back to me when I needed them. When I was losing myself. When the moon thought I could understand them. Accept them.

When I accepted this, I felt an ancient, familiar power fill me. Surround me. _Become_ me.

I knew who I was. And with it, what I was meant to do.

I was Mother Nature.


	2. Chapter 1

**I suck, I know. DX I apologize to those who are interested in this for the delay. A combination of life, procrastination, and forgetfulness happened. I'll try to update more, and I'm almost certain another chapter will be up today. However, I have a huge paper due on Wednesday and I'm getting a huge project assigned on Thursday XD Whoops. Life appears to be striking again. I CAN, though, promise updates during the summer. Hopefully. Feel free to send me a PM if I haven't updated in a while. I suck at paying attention to anything for any real length of time. Sorry. ANYWHO. I'll let you get to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1

A slender figure sat upon a rooftop, her long crimson heir contrasting sharply with the snowy, pure landscape she was looking upon. Standing, she walked along the ridge of the roof, bare feet leaving footprints in the previously pristine snow. Emerald eyes drifted over the winter wonderland, a content, dreamy smile on pale pink lips.

A whoop could be heard in the distance, causing a frown to appear on those very same lips. Sending the white landscape a lingering look, the figure disappeared in a swirl of color. The only sign of their presence was a set of footprints along the length of the roof.

Another form arrived on the roof, whistling an energetic tune as they swung a hooked staff around, sending more snow and frost in random directions. A mischievous smile graced the deathly pale lips of the tall spirit as he admired his work.

The figure suddenly stopped, looking down at the roof he was on. A confused expression came to his features when he saw a smaller set of footprints. Instantly his crystal blue eyes darted up, flickering over the surrounding area for any sign of the creature that caused them. The building was too tall for any normal human to easily get to, and anyone that could reach it was asleep.

Brow creasing, the spirit looked around one more time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement. Whipping around, he saw a person in a tree not too far away.

Wide green eyes met his and the crouched figure jumped from the branch, long red hair flowing behind.

Letting out a startled sound, the tall male followed, calling upon the wind to deposit him near the tree. When he landed, sapphire eyes searched wildly for any sign of the creature he saw.

The spirit's expression fell when he discovered that there weren't even tracks at the base of the large tree. Calling upon the wind once more, he flew up to the branch he saw the figure on. There, another pair of smaller footprints laid, the only evidence of the mysterious person he saw.

On the clock tower in the distance a pair of emerald eyes watched the spirit from afar, a curious gleam in their depths.

"Hey, North. I saw something weird last night." The white haired Jack Frost commented, fiddling with his staff. He sat on the large, solid desk, much to the bearded North's chagrin.

After the battle with Pitch, he had grown closer to the Guardians, to the point where he considered the large Guardian of Wonder to be like a father-figure.

"What do you mean?" The red-clad man inquired as he tinkered with a toy plane.

"Well," Jack started hesitantly. "When I was on a roof I noticed footprints. Fresh, made probably minutes before I touched down."

"Human?"

"Definitely Humanoid. So, I looked around to see if what or who made them was stiff around, and I saw a girl in a tree not far from where I was. She was staring right at me, but disappeared when I saw her." He explained, tapping the butt of his staff against the stone wooden floor.

The older spirit laughed heartily. "Oh, you must have seen Mother Nature."

Jack frowned, giving him a confused look. "Mother Nature?"

"Da, Mother Nature. She controls all things natural; like changing the seasons. In fact, she controlled winter until you came along." North said, inspecting the wood and tin toy in his large hands.

The winter spirit's frown deepened, brows creasing. "Why haven't I heard of her before? Isn't she a guardian then?"

The white-bearded man laughed again, beginning to tinker again. "Silly. Mother Nature is folklore even among us. Man on Moon controls all those things."

Jack nodded slowly, leaning back on the broad surface of the desk. "So then who did I see?"

North smiled, stroking his beard. "Figment of imagination. You have been over worked recently, have you not? Stress made you see something that does not exist. That is normal, even for us Guardians."

The winter spirit smiled, making a comment agreeing to that theory.

It was a fake response, though. He knew what he saw wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. He would prove to North the girl he saw was real. He just needed to get proof.

Thanking North for his time, the pale spirit excused himself. As Jack walked away a smirk came to his lips. He had an idea of how to find that girl again.


End file.
